Rhythm of the Summer
by spica01
Summary: Walaupun cadas dan bertato, mereka tetap manusia yang punya hati. AnakBand!AU, AkaxFem!Kuro


Pair: AkaxFemKuro, Siscon!MayuKuro, sibling!MomoAka (tapi gak kentara, pake banget.)

A/N 1: Ini anak band AU, dimana Seijuurou jadi vokalis dari satu band rock ternama.

Anggap aja di AU ini—demi kepentingan cerita—idola pacaran udah biasa kayak di dunia hiburan barat sana, haha (seenak udel...)

Warn: Genderbend, typo, language, absurdities.

.

 **Rhythm of the Summer**

.

 _The rhythm are flowed in the blue sky_

 _Through the sweet flower and sun ray_

 _Let fill our hearts straightaway_

 _With love and courage of the day_

.

.

" _Roger_ , bumi memanggil Sei-chaan..."

Mata serupa rubi itu berkedip sekali, fokusnya sempat goyah dari objek yang sejak tadi ditatap penuh afeksi. Pandangan itu lalu beralih pada bibir seksi bernoda olesan krim milik Kazunari. Tawa lebar si rambut eboni seharusnya bagai virus menular, namun apa daya, ia tetap tidak sanggup menembus dinding tinggi dari setiap keturunan Keluarga Akashi.

" _Thank Lord!_ Kukira kau kerasukan sesuatu, kau tahu sendiri 'kan kalau rumah Chii-chan itu banyak penunggunya..." bergidik ngeri, kue dengan gumpalan besar krim lemon kembali masuk tanpa ampun ke dalam mulut setara lubang hitam. "Walau aku tahu, tidak akan ada setan atau hantu yang sampai berani mengganggumu, hehehe..."

Seharusnya—paling tidak—Seijuurou merasa jengkel saat mendengar lelucon receh Kazunari tadi. Tapi apalah arti persahabatan lebih dari satu dekade mereka, yang bagai aneka rasa permen _bertie-bott_ _(1)_ dalam kemasan, jika ia marah hanya gara-gara hal sepele macam barusan.

Garpu plastik diajak membolak-balik seiris kue beraroma lemon di atas piring tanpa ada minat untuk melahap. Seijuurou menatap dalam diam air yang mulai menggenangi bagian bawah gelas kaca tinggi berisi es soda di sebelahnya. Ia kembali melayangkan pandang pada satu sosok yang terlalu menggoda mata, tepat begitu langkah kakinya menapaki halaman belakang rumah Chihiro di sore hari—setelah ia dipaksa untuk ikut merasakan euforia berpesta walau sudah menolak setengah mati.

Sosok yang selalu hadir di waktu gerigi-gerigi otaknya mogok untuk diajak menelurkan inspirasi.

Apa penglihatan Seijuurou tengah menipunya? Atau ia kini terkena _after heatstroke_ matahari musim panas yang siang tadi begitu terik daripada hari-hari biasa? Kenapa ia sampai bisa melihat sosok _un-human_ di sini? Bukan, bukan jenis makhluk astral seram seperti ucapan Kazunari, tapi ini lebih kepada sosok bidadari.

Apa firdaus baru saja berpindah ke bumi?

 _Great,_ sekarang dia mendadak sok puitis, jauh sekali dari sikapnya yang oleh orang sekitar kadang dicap apatis. Membuat kalimat penuh romansa adalah keahlian Shuuzou, Seijuurou lebih suka menulis lirik berisi masalah-masalah sosial di sekitar mereka—semacam _bullying_ , _self-distrust_ , politik, atau konflik keluarga. Ia tidak suka dengan hal-hal berbau cinta monyet ala remaja puber kelebihan hormon, meski lagi-lagi Seijuurou harus menyisihkan idealisme demi hujan popularitas yang menghampiri.

Suara berisik sedotan mencari sisa-sisa soda di antara kubus-kubus es batu, memecah konsentrasi Seijuurou dari kegiatan 'mengawasi' diam-diamnya.

Kazunari membuat decak remeh, setelah sebelumnya lidah itu menyeka sudut-sudut bibir bernoda krim kue—dengan gaya err, sensual? Atau malah terlihat binal?

(Andai dia melakukannya saat ada di atas panggung, taruhan, Kazunari bakal jadi seonggok daging di tengah lautan _hyena_. Kaum hawa terkadang bisa berubah jadi lebih beringas jika ini sudah menyangkut urusan _bias_ mereka...)

"Kau dan _fetish_ -mu dengan gadis-gadis semacam Tetsu..." ia mengikuti arah pandang Seijuurou, sementara ujung garpu plastik dipakai untuk menuding hidung orang di seberang meja. "Katakan Akashi-sama, apa rasanya berbeda saat kau melakukan 'itu' dengan mereka?" Alis-alis tebal Kazunari naik turun—membuat gestur menggoda. "Apa mereka sangat-sangat menggairahkan di matamu, huumm?"

Coba saja garpu di tangan Seijuurou ini bukan dari plastik, pasti rasanya akan sangat menyakitkan ketika mereka menancap tepat pada sebelah mata bulat Kazunari. Tangan Seijuurou benar-benar sudah gatal ingin melakukannya sejak tadi.

"Pikiranku tidak sekotor milikmu, Kazunari. Kau memang harus menghapus folder-folder berisi film porno itu dari ponselmu."

"Milikku tidak selengkap koleksi Chii-chan untuk berfantasi~ atau milikmu, jangan kira aku tak tahu..."

Seijuurou menyesap soda yang mulai hambar seraya mendengus. "Kalau begitu, sana, cuci dulu otak sekecil polong itu dengan pembersih kerak."

Kazunari tertawa keras. "Sudah, tapi tidak mempan..." dan membalas kalimat milik Seijuurou dengan candaan lain. "Jangan membunuhku _please_ , tapi kurasa," tatap mata kembali beralih pada _spot_ sama yang sejak tadi terus saja diperhatikan Seijuurou. "Mantan pacarmu lebih modis dan seksi ketimbang dia. Entahlah, aku hanya heran, kau tiba-tiba jadi tertarik dengan sesuatu yang _'plain'_? Sori, tapi ini kukutip dari kosakata Chii-chan sendiri tentang adik kesayangannya itu..." Kazunari terdiam sebentar. "Walau kuakui, dia kini berbeda, terlihat lebih 'perempuan' dari sebelum-sebelumnya, hahaha..." sembari terkekeh, sisa kue manis di atas piring segera dihabiskan Kazunari dalam satu suapan besar.

Seijuurou menghela napas pendek sebelum bicara. " _Talk about the pot calling the kettle black, i see._ _(2)_ Si wajan datar Chihiro bisa berkata seperti itu, apa dia tidak berkaca? Ha, sungguh luar biasa."

Mendengar kalimat penuh sarkasme milik Seijuurou, Kazunari nyaris tersedak kue akibat ledakan tawa.

(Karena ini bukan hanya perasaan suka yang muncul secara tiba-tiba. Ini sudah ada sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Bagaimana kalau Seijuurou bilang, benih kecil yang dulu pernah ia tanam—dan sempat dilupakan, kini tumbuh meliar di luar perkiraan?)

 _Speaker double surround_ di dekat kolam renang masih setia memutar lagu-lagu _top chart_ milik _billboard_ —ia kenal beberapa lagu—yang kadang selalu diputar keras-keras dalam _van_ mereka oleh Kazunari. Selera musik milik ibu Chihiro memang bak anak muda. Lihat saja penampilan beliau, persis gadis-gadis belia yang hobi berkumpul di sepanjang trotoar Harajuku. Rambut pirang dengan _highlight_ warna _lime_ di ujung-ujungnya, _jeans_ dan _boots_ trendi, juga aksesori bertema _gothic_. Kalau sekali melihat, tidak ada yang bakal menyangka kalau Yuuko adalah ibu dari dua anak berusia melewati remaja. Wanita itu lebih cocok menyandang predikat sebagai kakak perempuan ketimbang orangtua bagi anak-anaknya.

(Mereka terkadang curiga jika Yuuko mendaftar sebagai anggota perkumpulan ilegal demi ritual untuk membuat fisiknya terus terlihat awet muda. Minum darah ayam hitam misalnya, atau mengoles wajah menggunakan adonan masker bertabur serpihan berlian— _whaaat_?)

Dulu sekali, waktu mereka belum seperti sekarang, ia sempat iri berat dengan keberuntungan Chihiro memiliki ibu dengan pemikiran independen seperti beliau. Orangtua Seijuurou berbeda. Mereka kolot, juga tidak terlalu peduli pada bakat dan _interest_ -nya terhadap musik.

(Mungkin mereka pernah peduli sekali: itu saat mereka membayar guru privat—agar Seijuurou dan Satsuki mahir menggesek dawai-dawai biola atau memainkan satu karya _Chopin_ pada tuts-tuts _grand piano_ di ruang keluarga.)

Tapi jiwa Seijuurou bukan ada dalam musik klasik. Ia keburu jatuh cinta pada lengking distorsi gitar dan bising gebukan drum—yang Masaomi sebut sebagai musik dari dasar neraka...

"Oi, pikiranmu jangan mengarah kemana-mana..." ujung jemari tangan kiri Kazunari mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja kayu berlapis linen biru muda, membuat melodi beraturan dari salah satu lagu hits mereka. "... tolong, jangan membayangkan kau dan Tetsu ada dalam posisi 'siap tempur', kalau kau masih ingin punya keturunan demi mempertahankan jenismu," matanya melirik ke arah selangkangan Seijuuro yang tertutup denim hitam. "Bisa dikebiri sampai habis kau, Sei-chan!"

Gumaman 'peduli setan' terlontar asal dari mulut Seijuurou, sementara Kazunari hanya meringis tanpa dosa.

"Hei, kulihat dari jauh, sepertinya kalian asyik berbincang..." satu sosok berambut hitam lain datang menginterupsi. Shuuzou bersiul, botol kaca _Asahi_ dalam pegangan tangan, sengaja dibenturkan keras-keras ke atas meja di mana Kazunari dan Seijuurou berada. Tangan penuh deretan _rajah_ bertinta biru, mengacak gemas rambut Kazunari. "Jadi, kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"

"Hei! Kau dapat bir! Bukankah Mama Kuroko sudah melarang kita~"

"Sssh, kami menemukannya di lemari es dapur..." Shuuzou menyumpal bibir Kazunari dengan mulut botol, lalu memberi isyarat agar ia minum saja dan jangan banyak bicara. "Ambil ini!" Seraya menyerahkan sebotol _Asahi_ dingin lain kepada Seijuurou, dua baris gigi putih ia pamerkan dalam satu senyum kelewat ceria di wajah tampannya.

Baki plastik kecil berisi _tortila chips_ dan semangkuk saus salsa gantian menyapa meja lewat gebrak penuh murka. "Brengsek, jangan bilang kalau kau kembali menaruh minat pada adikku..." wajah malas Chihiro muncul tanpa ada peringatan. Pemuda jangkung dengan helai-helai rambut abu—ini platina, _excuse me_ —ambil duduk pada kursi taman panjang, tepat di sebelah Seijuurou. "Menyerah saja." Ujarnya datar tanpa simpati. "Sudah kubilang, dia itu tipe konservatif, kau tidak akan pernah melihat Tetsu memakai _tanktop_ ataupun _hotpants_ seumur hidupmu..."

"Kecuali jika kalian melakukan hal-hal absurd dalam kamar?" Sambar Kazunari tanpa pikir panjang. "Ehem, maksudku hal-hal absurd seperti memakai _tanktop_ atau celana pendek, tentu saja..." ia hampir menjadi korban 'penyiraman saus salsa' oleh Chihiro, jika saja Shuuzou tidak menengahi. Cih, bilang saja kalau dia mengidap _sister complex_ , jangan _sok denial_ begitu ah!

"Jangan adikku. Cari saja gadis lain yang lebih seksi atau... err... montok? Kujamin kau bakal jadi perjaka seumur hidup kalau sampai memilih Tetsu..."

Shuuzou terkekeh. "Apa aku kembali mencium bau-bau _sis-con_ di sini, eh?" Dan lemparan beberapa keping tortila langsung tepat sasaran—mampir mengenai puncak kepalanya.

"Aku tidak memilih fisik, _i prefer inner beauty_." Seijuurou mengabaikan wajah-wajah ingin muntah tiga orang di sekitar, "Tapi aku tidak menolak juga jika dapat yang molek." _Asahi_ dingin diteguk, perut Seijuurou sepertinya sukses kembung setelah tadi baru saja terisi segelas besar es soda. "Dan Tetsu, dia istimewa," tulus sekali ia saat mengatakan kalimat ini. "... _plus_ lumayan montok juga..."

Chihiro mendadak tersedak pedasnya salsa tomat-cabai dalam kunyahan mulut. " _Ohok_ , tu-tunggu..." sudut bibir diseka dengan punggung tangan, ia menatap horor meski tetap memasang wajah datar. "Kepalamu tidak terbentur sesuatu 'kan, idiot? Oi, Kazu, apa tadi dia salah makan, ketika kami belum di sini?"

Gelengan singkat diberi sembari menggumam _'bukankah Sei-chan memang selalu penuh kejutan, hmm?'_ sementara tangan Kazunari berusaha menculik sekeping tortila dari baki plastik di bawah perlindungan Chihiro. "Sudahlah, turunkan restu untuk mereka pacaran, percobaan saja dulu, kalau cocok 'kan kau jadi tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan nasib Tetsu dalam menjalin hubungan dengan lawan jenis..."

"Yeah, kau tinggal menghabisi Seijuurou kalau berani macam-macam, dia tidak akan kabur kemana-mana." Kali ini Shuuzou memberi dukungan sekaligus mengompori bokong kepanasan Chihiro.

 _Damn it!_ Lihat kelakuan tiga orang ini! Mereka berkomplot untuk menggulingkan posisi Chihiro sebagai _The knight in shining armor—or in disguise_ dari adiknya sendiri! Tidak bisa dipercaya!

Shuuzou dengan santai meraih kepingan tortila, menampung sekumpulan tomat, cabai, juga bawang iris dari dalam mangkuk menggunakan bentuk keripik yang pipih. "Sei adalah kandidat paling tepat dan paling dekat, Chii. Kau 'kan pernah bilang, kalau adikmu agak tertutup dengan lawan jenis—sampai-sampai kau sempat mengira jika Tetsu adalah lesbian, bahkan aseksual... hei, yang barusan terdengar sangat kejam tahu..." dahi Shuuzou berkerut-kerut tidak suka mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. Kalau manusia memang benar aseksual, apakah mereka dapat membelah diri layaknya amuba untuk bereproduksi? Duh, otak Shuuzou sedang tidak mau diajak berpikir terlalu keras saat ini...

"Hoi-hoi-hoi!" Chihiro mengangkat kedua tangan untuk menghentikan ucapan _ngawur_ mereka. "Dulu iya, sekarang tidak... Aku baru menyadari jika dia mulai berubah. Maksudku, aku baru tahu hal ini, ketika tur Jepang kita berakhir berbulan-bulan kemarin..." dengan satu hela napas panjang, Chihiro berbisik. "Tetsu jadi suka berdandan sebelum dia keluar rumah. Kau tahu, dengan perona pipi dan _lipstick_ norak macam badut." Diucapkannya lirih ditambah tampang horor _madesu_. "Kurasa anak itu butuh dieksorsis."

Seijuurou langsung saja menyambar. "Haa, semua perempuan bakal mengalami fase itu, bodoh... Itu tanda kalau mereka semakin dewasa. Dan Tetsu, usianya bahkan sudah hampir kepala dua." Ya, tidak bertemu setengah tahun, dan Kuroko Tetsuko seakan baru saja keluar dari masa metamorfosa di dalam pupa—meski tetap dengan tampilan sederhana. Ia menggumam pelan, _'bukankah seharusnya kau yang lebih butuh pengusiran setan, eh Chihiro?'_

Wajah Chihiro semakin ditekuk tidak berbentuk.

"Kubilang apa, ayo segera turunkan restumu Chii-chan." Oke, yang tadi itu Kazunari dan juga mulut besarnya.

"F**k!" Chihiro akhirnya tidak tahan untuk tidak melempari keping-keping tortila pada target utama Mr. Kazunari, bukan pada Seijuurou yang jelas-jelas berperan penting sebagai calon perebut posisi 'laki-laki satu-satunya' di hati Tetsu. Ia terlalu taku—eh, hanya terlalu merespek Seijuurou sebagai _leader_ mereka.

Mau bagaimanapun, Chihiro ingin Tetsu mendapat pria baik-baik untuk dijadikan pasangan hidup.

Ia tidak mau _Tetsu-nya_ mengencani laki-laki dari dunia yang Chihiro geluti. Oke, Seijuurou boleh jadi masuk hitungan pemuda kompeten di mata Chihiro—namun si rambut merah sial ini seringkali berganti gadis-gadis cantik sebagai pacar. Pilih satu dari mereka: model seksi dengan tubuh proposional berlekuk bak gitar, aktris muda berwajah bule blasteran Jepang-Prancis, atau putri pengusaha yang anggunnya bak _yamato nadeshiko_. _(3)_

(Chihiro tidak akan mengatakan bahwa Seijuurou telah bersikap brengsek dengan sering berganti pasangan. Hei, dia laki-laki dewasa, usianya nyaris seperempat abad, jadi wajar saja kalau Seijuurou melakukan hal tersebut. Lelaki adalah petualang sejati penuh adrenalin dengan rasa ingin tahu kelewat tinggi. Mereka hobi mencoba sesuatu yang baru dan akan menanggung segala resiko dengan gagah berani. Lagipula, Seijuuro selalu bersikap sopan pada kekasih-kekasihnya. Mereka putus-pun dilakukan secara terhormat—kesibukan masing-masing dianggap menjadi faktor utama perpisahan mereka. Namun tetap saja, sering berganti perempuan menjadi nilai minus baginya.)

Dan untuk hal satu itu, Chihiro tidak yakin kalau Seijuurou tengah mencari pelarian dari perasaan terpendamnya terhadap Tetsu, atau karena _well_ , dia memang telah ditakdirkan untuk jadi playboy cap badak seumur hidup. Entahlah, Chihiro hanya punya firasat buruk jika Tetsu pacaran dengan salah satu dari ketiga rekannya di _band._ Mereka jelas-jelas sudah masuk dalam daftar hitam milik Chihiro! Tidak akan dia biarkan mereka memasuki kehidupan pribadi _Tetsu-nya_ tersayang!

(Semacam sikap janggal jika sahabat karibmu berpacaran dengan adik sendiri. _Awkward_ , dan keadaan mungkin tidak akan pernah sama lagi seperti sedia kala.)

Suasana hening tak enak melanda mereka.

Suara Yuuko bergema setelah mesin karaoke dipasang. Ibu nyentrik itu tertawa riang bersama rekan-rekannya: sesama para ibu yang tinggal di sekitar kompleks perumahan, serta kolega dalam bisnis yang ia jalani. Ada juga beberapa _staff_ kenalan Yuuko di sini, mereka berbincang seraya menikmati hidangan gratis dan suasana ceria pesta.

Di satu sudut kebun, terlindungi kanopi baris pepohonan teduh dan cahaya matahari senja, Seijuurou masih mendapati Tetsu duduk damai bersama teman-teman perempuan sebayanya. Mereka, gadis-gadis yang 'memohon' untuk diundang datang ke pesta dengan sebuah niat terselubung. Mereka mengincar kesempatan agar bisa bertemu Chihiro—karena mereka tahu kalau anak teladan pasti datang ke pesta pertambahan usia milik ibu tercinta—sekaligus berharap semoga member lain juga ikut menghadiri pesta Yuuko.

(Lumayan 'kan, siapa tahu bisa dapat torehan tanda tangan. Lebih beruntung lagi kalau bisa _selfie_ dalam satu _frame_ untuk dipamerkan di media sosial...)

Huh. Dasar udang-udangan di balik batu.

"Duh, aku mau ke toilet!" Jerit tertahan Kazunari memecah sunyi di antara mereka. Ia buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berlari mengendap agar tidak di- _notice_ serombongan ibu-ibu yang tengah asyik ber-karaoke dengan suara sumbang menyanyikan tembang lawas populer. Bisa dipastikan sebentar lagi pesta mereka bubar, karena para tetangga—yang merasa akhir pekan mereka terganggu, bakal memanggil polisi untuk segera datang ke sini.

Semoga saja tidak ada satupun entitas yang mati akibat suara luar binasa 'bertalenta' milik mereka.

"Kupikir kita pernah membicarakan ini." Chihiro berujar tanpa menatap lawan bicara, seraya meneguk bir setengah dingin miliknya.

Seijuurou—yang merasa jadi sasaran kalimat Chihiro—hanya bersedekap seraya menyandarkan punggung pada kursi taman, pandangan masih fokus ke satu tujuan. Sementara Shuuzou lebih memilih untuk diam mendengarkan.

Sedetik kemudian, tak jauh dari tempat mereka, sebuah teriakan lirih bergema. Terlihat sosok Kazunari ditarik paksa masuk gerombolan para ibu untuk ber-karaoke bersama. Si pemuda tampan berambut hitam jadi rebutan, diiringi teriakan _'Aku sudah kebelet pipis ini! Kalau aku mengompol, bagaimana?! Lepaskan aku, pretty please?!'_

"Kau sungkan padaku, atau takut menyakiti Tetsu? Baru kali ini kulihat kau penuh perhitungan dan strategi. Biasanya langsung sikat saja..."

Kalimat Chihiro tadi padahal sudah lama sekali mengendap di ujung lidah. Chihiro tidak buta juga untuk tidak menyadari afeksi diam-diam Seijuurou pada sosok sang adik. Ia memang tidak setuju Tetsu pacaran dengan salah satu dari tiga sahabatnya.

Ya, kalau Seijuurou memang menyukai Tetsu, seharusnya sudah lama ia jadikan gadis itu sebagai belahan jiwa.

Saat mereka masih jadi anak sekolah ingusan—yang diam-diam sering bandel menyewa film 'panas' di balik kaset bergambar karakter imut _pokemon_. Seharusnya sejak dulu, Chihiro dan _band_ tidak ia anggap sebagai halangan. Seijuurou tidak pernah takut mengambil resiko, namun untuk yang satu ini, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa.

(Karena, gadis itu terlalu berharga. Karena Seijuurou takut— _ini menurut prediksi Chihiro,_ jika Tetsu sampai tidak bahagia jika dia ada di sisinya.)

.

Pesta ulang tahun Yuuko usai mendekati pukul delapan malam. Para tamu hampir seluruhnya sudah meninggalkan lokasi, termasuk Kazunari yang beralasan kalau ia lupa memberi makan Gunyu-chan, sang kura-kura kesayangan. Huh, bilang saja kalau ia malas diperbudak Yuuko untuk kerja bakti membersihkan sisa-sisa pesta! Dasar curang...

(Yah, walaupun tubuh penuh tato dan berjiwa metal, mereka bakal selalu tunduk pada titah Yuuko sebagai orang tua. Mereka kelewat menghormati Yuuko, dan sudah menganggap wanita itu seperti ibu sendiri.)

"Kau lihat wajah Chii tadi? Hahaha, tampangnya mungkin sudah melebihi asam air perasan seratus buah lemon!" Enteng sekali Shuuzou berujar demikian setelah melihat Chihiro kebagian tugas mengawal pulang tiga teman Tetsu menggunakan mobilnya. "Kujamin dia bakal kembali dalam keadaan mengenaskan, hahaha!" Karena tidak akan ada yang bisa menghindari celoteh dan kegenitan remaja perempuan, apalagi kalau mereka adalah _fans_.

"Shuuzou-nii, kurasa kau butuh rebahan sebentar di sofa. Kau mabuk."

Seijuurou berhenti memasukkan belasan botol dan lusinan gelas plastik ke dalam kantung hitam sewaktu suara manis tadi merayapi gendang telinga. Tak jauh dari posisinya, Tetsu terlihat tengah membujuk Shuuzou yang dengan santai nyaris mengosongkan isi kantung sampah ke atas kolam renang.

"Eii, kata siapa, Tetsu-chyaan?! Aku sama sekali tidak mabuk..."

"Kau mabuk. Ayo kupapah ke dalam, dan kompres kepalamu dengan es batu." Ia sebenarnya baru saja membaringkan Yuuko—yang juga mabuk—di kamar utama. Semoga masih ada sisa aspirin di kabinet obat untuk meringankan _hang-over_ Shuuzou esok pagi.

Shuuzou tertawa senang saat Tetsu hendak memapahnya masuk rumah, namun belum sempat kesampaian, suara Seijuurou keburu menginterupsi.

"Biar aku saja."

Ini kali pertama mereka kembali bicara setelah setengah tahun tanpa sapa. Mata keduanya lambat bertemu, dan suasana mendadak hening detik itu juga. Di bawah temaram langit musim panas, Seijuurou seolah dapat melihat kilau pada mata biru serupa batu mulia. Shuuzou bahkan terdiam dari gurauan mabuknya, begitu menyaksikan sendiri percikan bara imajiner menyeruak di sekitar mereka. Uwooh, bukan bunga-bunga atau pelangi lagi yang tercipta, ini _sih_ ledakan supernova! Dahsyat!

Mata Tetsu mengerjap, dan entah bagaimana, Seijuurou sangat menyukai rona merah muda terpulas lembut di lekuk tulang pipi yang mendewasa. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak bicara. Dan mengawali lagi pertemuan mereka setelah sekian lama lewat sebuah percakapan sederhana, ternyata sanggup membuat sang gadis salah tingkah. Memang tidak kentara, namun Seijuurou dapat membaca satu atau dua gelagat manusia.

"Tangan si mesum ini tidak bisa diam kalau sedang mabuk. Kau tahu sendiri..." Seijuurou mana rela membiarkan Shuuzou menggerayangi tubuh Tetsu dalam mode tidak sadarkan diri begini. Dan kalau sampai peristiwa tadi memang benar terjadi, satu bogem mentah mungkin akan mendarat mulus di wajah sang gitaris—yang keesokan hari bakalan terus merengek tentang bagaimana ia mendapatkan memar biru buruk di sebelah pipi.

Tetsu mengikuti langkah Seijuurou masuk ke rumah. Setelah membaringkan Shuuzou, dan memberikan kompres es batu di kepala, mereka kembali ke halaman belakang untuk menuntaskan pekerjaan yang tertunda. Jerit _'hei, kalian jangan berbuat macam-macam kalau kutinggal berduaan!'_ milik Shuuzou hanya dianggap angin lalu.

"Apa kantung-kantung itu perlu dibawa ke bak sampah?" Halaman belakang rumah Keluarga Kuroko hampir bersih dari kerusuhan pesta, dan Seijuurou mengatakan hal tadi untuk sekedar basa-basi mencairkan suasana.

"Biarkan Chiihiro-nii yang membuangnya." Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan di pinggir kolam. Tetsu mengalihkan pandang sembari bergumam pelan. "Dia sama sekali belum mengerjakan apapun sejak tadi, jadi... biarkan saja itu jadi tugas Chihiro-nii..."

Satu dengus geli lolos dari mulut Seijuurou, begitu mendengar rajuk milik Tetsu. Mereka bukan anak-anak lagi—memang, tapi sampai kapanpun Tetsu bakal mengeluh jika Chihiro tidak ikut andil mengerjakan tugas rumah. "Jadi..." jeda sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan, "... bagaimana kabarmu selama kita tidak bertemu, hm, Kuroko Tetsuko?"

Si gadis terlihat mengerutkan hidung mancungnya. Sejak dulu ia paling tidak suka kalau dipanggil dengan nama lengkap begitu. Tetsu terdengar lebih akrab dan macho di telinga. "Umh, bagaimana kabarku?" Meski malas, namun ia menjawab juga tanya Seijuurou. "Aku makan tiga kali sehari, masih sibuk dengan tugas kuliah, dan Maji kini jadi tempat kumpul favorite-ku bersama teman-teman. _Burger_ dan _milkshake_ -nya juara."

Mendengar rentetan kalimat macam _shinkansen_ barusan, seulas senyum remeh segera mengembang pada wajah tampan Seijuurou. "Maji? Huh, kau pasti bercanda..." tubuh sintal berlekuk itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda keberadaan 'Maji' di sana. Tubuh Tetsu memang tumbuh 'berlebih', namun di tempat yang tepat—kalau kau mengerti maksud Seijuurou. Jemarinya mendadak berkeringat ketika bayangan 'memeluk erat Tetsu' mampir tanpa permisi di kepala.

"Jangan terlalu sering menghabiskan waktumu di bar. Kau tahu 'kan kalau segelas susu lebih berguna ketimbang puluhan gelas alkohol..."

Seijuurou mengikuti gaya bersedekap Tetsu. Ia senang karena si gadis tidak terus-terusan memasang sikap canggung di hadapannya. "Hei, aku sudah berusaha mengurangi kebiasaanku yang satu itu."

"Kau masih merokok?"

Sekotak permen mint dan cengkeh dirogoh Seijuurou dari saku. "Sudah berhenti sejak tahun lalu, asal kau tahu. Aku tidak mau pita suaraku bobrok akibat kanker."

" _Well,_ baguslah."

Apa itu senyum lega yang baru saja terpulas di bibir seranum stroberi? Kenapa Tetsu malah seolah memberi Seijuurou lampu hijau untuk merengkuhnya dalam satu peluk penuh rindu?

Ia benar-benar hampir gila.

"Mau berenang?"

Telinga Seijuurou tidak salah dengar. Undangan tadi meluncur secara sadar dan tanpa kendala dari bibir Tetsu sendiri. Ia tiba-tiba saja sudah melucuti kaus _over size-_ nya melewati kepala. Tidak menemukan kesulitan berarti, _skinny jeans_ hitam sukses ikut teronggok acak di teras keramik kolam.

Yang tadi memang bukan aksi _striptease_ profesional, namun tingkah amatir Tetsu malah memperburuk keadaan Seijuurou. Lupakan gadis konservatif yang katanya tidak akan pernah mengenakan _tanktop_ atau _hotpants_ seumur hidup. Mereka bahkan jauh lebih baik dari jutaan fantasi absurd dan liar dalam otak Seijuurou tentang Tetsu selama ini.

Whoa! Seseorang, tolong tampar Seijuurou sekarang juga. Ia butuh memastikan kalau ini adalah realita, bukan sekedar khayalan semu dengan rating dewasa.

Si gadis memamerkan tubuh moleknya yang hanya terbalut pakaian dalam, seolah-olah ia tengah melakukan _runaway._ Hei, omong-omong warna hitam sangat cocok bersanding dengan kulit mulus Tetsu. Dia terlihat polos, namun nakal di saat bersamaan.

Naah, Seijuurou suka itu.

"Kenapa? Kau malu?" Pertanyaan Tetsu memecahkan fokus si pemuda. Dan dengan satu lompatan anggun, tubuhnya langsung lenyap ditelan volume air. Gadis berambut biru itu seakan menjelma jadi _siren_ yang gemar menggoda para pelaut supaya kapal-kapal mereka karam menabrak bebatuan. Oh, mungkin untuk kasus ini, kewarasan Seijuurou-lah yang hampir karam dibelit nafsu.

"Malu?" Kata itu tidak pernah ada dalam kamus Seijuurou. Jadi tanpa banyak bicara, ia juga menanggalkan seluruh pakaian untuk menyusul Tetsu. Gelombang kedua tercipta meluberi pinggiran kolam sewaktu bobot Seijuurou masuk ke sana. Peduli setan dengan bokser basahnya. Nanti ia tinggal pinjam paksa milik Chihiro, atau sekalian pulang dengan keadaan _going commando._ _(4)_

Berenang malam adalah pilihan terbaik setelah seharian menghadapi terik matahari dan godaan mental bernama Tetsu. Otot-otot Seijuurou merileks di bawah tekanan gelombang, tungkai-tungkainya menendang air dalam sebuah harmoni. Ia baru berhenti saat sadar kalau Tetsu asyik memandanginya dari pinggiran kolam.

"Kau punya tato baru?" Telunjuk sang gadis berambut sebahu mengarah pada lapisan kulit tepat di bawah tulang selangka kiri Seijuurou. "Aku tidak pernah melihat itu sebelumnya, err, maksudku ketika melihat _live dvd_ terbaru kalian..." Seijuurou dan Shuuzou adalah member yang paling sering menanggalkan kaus mereka ketika konser tengah berlangsung.

Seijuurou berenang mendekat. Perut enam pak dan massa ototnya terlihat mengintimidasi, walau dalam keadaan minim cahaya.

"Maksudmu ini?"

Ia mulai hobi merajah tubuh ketika band mereka baru setahun berdiri. Awalnya hanya _quote_ dengan arti keren di area-area yang masih bisa tertutup pakaian. Tapi kini ia membuat tato (baik tulisan ataupun gambar) karena mereka memiliki makna tersendiri dalam hidupnya.

Ada satu yang ia dedikasikan untuk almarhum sang ibu, satu untuk keluarganya, satu lagi untuk band, dan seterusnya—dengan daftar hal-hal paling bepengaruh selama ia hidup.

" _Celeste Madonna?_ _(5)_ _"_ Mata Tetsu meneliti tulisan sambung bertinta biru di kulit Seijuurou. "Madonna yang penyanyi terkenal itu?"

" _Well, yeah..._ bisa jadi." Mata Seijuurou berkilat penuh misteri. "Ini bahasa Italia. Baru kubuat setelah meteor ilham meledakkan ragu yang bertumpuk dalam kepalaku."

Alis-alis Tetsu mengerut. "Kau dan kelakuan absurdmu..." Ia mendadak bungkam saat presensi pemuda di hadapannya hanya tinggal berjarak satu hasta.

"Absurd? Diriku?"

"Memang siapa lagi?"

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terlontar tanpa satupun terjawab, sementara spasi di antara mereka perlahan terkikis.

"Kau bicara begitu seakan tahu semuanya, Tetsu..."

Tubuh mungil si gadis sukses terkurung ketika dua tangan Seijuurou terjulur. Tetsu coba mundur, tapi punggungnya malah menumbuk dinding kolam. Ia ingin maju melepaskan diri, namun tubuh atletis Seijuurou bagai tameng di hadapan.

"Sei..."

"Kau tidak tahu kalau ini sungguh membuatku hampir gila."

"A-apa maksudmu? Apa kau mabuk? Hei, Akashi Baka Seijuurou!" Ekspresi panik terlukis di wajah, Tetsu benar-benar berniat mendorong dada si pemuda, ketika satu gerakan membuat aksinya terhenti. Usapan lembut jemari ia rasakan di sekitar pelipis lalu turun ke pipi. Bibir sewarna persik jadi destinasi akhir jari-jari penasaran, dengan sepasang mata rubi yang seolah menjelma bak penyamun bagi gadis perawan.

"Kau harus tahu kalau perasaanku masih sama. Terhitung sejak pertama aku menyangka kalau kau adalah adik laki-laki Chihiro." Bisiknya dengan mata terpejam. Kenangan awal mereka bertemu belasan tahun silam melintas dalam benak tanpa diminta. Ia harus melakukan ini sekarang, jika tidak, maka tak akan ada kesempatan kedua. "Aku selalu menganggapmu berbeda, kau tidak sama dengan mereka. Kau istimewa, Tetsuko."

Tetsu nyaris menjerit, tidak menyangka jika mulut Seijuurou akan melontarkan kalimat paling abnormal yang pernah didengar telinganya. Tapi gadis itu bisa apa kalau hanya kesungguhan yang terpancar dari tatap mata milik si pemuda... Ia bisa apa kalau ternyata perasaan mereka adalah sama. Bahwa ia tidak pernah bertepuk sebelah tangan, bahkan ketika penyangkalan terus saja membuatnya terpaksa mematikan semua asa.

"Aku tidak mengerti..." Tetsu berkata demikian, tapi tidak mau mengalihkan pandang. Karena sampai apokalips menimpa dunia, mereka bakal terus serupa kutub magnet tak senama. Karena, walau mulut sang gadis berkata dusta, hatinya tidak akan pernah bisa memungkiri satu rasa bernama cinta. "Kau, uhh, perasaanku..., bagaimana ini...?!" Dirinya malah berakhir menjerit tanpa suara. "Aku juga, tapi entahlah... Sei~"

Tak ada percakapan lebih lanjut, saat Seijuurou memaksa masuk teritorinya dan memberi satu kecup sehalus sayap kupu-kupu di bibir Tetsu.

Di samping dingin air kolam yang melingkupi, gelombang hangat malah melanda tubuh sang gadis. Seolah ada badai api di sana, sampai-sampai membuat wajahnya berubah serupa udang dijerang air panas.

"Kau sudah mengerti sekarang? Karena aku sudah mengerti semua." Napas beraroma mint dan cengkeh menerpa wajah, dan Tetsu memilih untuk memberi sebuah angguk kecil.

"Yeah. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa berbuat di luar nalar juga..."

Bintang-bintang bertaburan layaknya serpihan kristal. Dengung _cicadas_ terdengar samar di kejauhan. Musim panas kali ini benar-benar di luar perkiraan.

Seijuurou tersenyum puas, ia berniat untuk mengecup lagi bibir gadis dalam rengkuhan (kali ini harus lebih dalam dan intens), saat tiba-tiba saja satu deham gusar menginterupsi aksinya.

"EKHEMM!"

Chihiro sudah berdiri tak jauh dari posisi mereka—dengan tangan bersedekap dan tatap ganas bak karakter film hendak membalaskan dendam. (Hei, apa mereka terlalu terbawa suasana, hingga tidak mendengar deru mobil berhenti di depan pagar?) Bibir Chihiro melengkung ke bawah, dua alis tertekuk tidak suka, dan raut wajah itu seakan mengatakan: _'Oi! Sepertinya kalian berhutang satu penjelasan padaku di sini. Dammit!'_

Tetsu terlonjak—bukan takut, tapi ia agak malu karena dipergoki tengah dalam kondisi intim bersama Seijuurou, oleh kakaknya sendiri.

Bayangkan saja.

Dengan isyarat tanpa kata, Chihiro memerintahkan agar Tetsu segera keluar dari kolam. Si gadis masih sempat mendengus, sebelum akhirnya menuruti keinginan Chihiro.

"Bawa bajumu sekalian, mandi air hangat, seduh secangkir susu madu, jangan lupa gosok gigimu setelah itu! Oi, dengar tidak?"

Jempol Tetsu terangkat sebagai jawaban. Ia memunguti pakaiannya yang terserak, dan bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah lewat pintu belakang.

Alis Chihiro naik sebelah saat Seijuurou meniti tangga kolam dan berdiri di depannya. "Aku sungguh ingin menghadiahimu satu pukul menyakitkan di rahang, atau tinju maut di perut. Bagaimana menurutmu, hmm?"

"Setidaknya aku tidak membohongi diriku lagi, dan menjadi pecundang seumur hidup."

Bibir Chihiro mencebik. _"So smooth, f*cker... so smooth..."_

Seijuurou malah terkekeh geli menghadapi murka Chihiro. "Besok saja kutraktir kau minum-minum sebagai kompensasi."

Jari tengah Chihiro teracung diiringi serentetan kata-kata tak lulus sensor. Pemuda yang lebih tua terus saja mengumpat, sementara ia pergi meninggalkan sosok Seijuurou seorang diri.

"Oi, Chihiro! _Bill_ -nya jadi tanggunganku. Sebut saja lokasi spesifik yang kau mau, _TwentyEight? Shinagawa? Sky Lounge?"_ _(6)_

Seijuurou lagi-lagi terbahak keras sewaktu jerit inkoheren Chihiro jadi jawaban. Ia merasa bersalah sekaligus bersyukur karena Chihiro memergoki mereka. Kalau pemuda jangkung itu tidak datang, entah apa saja kelakuan bejat yang bakal dilakukan Seijuurou terhadap Tetsu tadi. Huh, ia bisa melakukan apapun karena mereka sudah saling membuka hati. Apa ia boleh berkata kalau hubungan mereka sudah 'lumayan' resmi saat ini?

Oke. Itu nanti dulu. Yang penting, sekarang ia mesti ganti baju kalau tidak mau terserang flu.

"Oi, Kuroko Chihiro! Aku pinjam boksermu sekalian!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Chihiro berhenti sejenak sebelum melewati pintu belakang. Wajah tampan itu berkerut dalam seakan menahan sakit perut berkepanjangan. "Mati saja kau sana, dasar bangs*t!"

Seijuurou nyaris terjungkal akibat tawa.

Keadaan memang tidak lagi sama, ia tahu itu. Tapi kalau tidak mengambil langkah sekarang, Seijuurou bakal terus menerus hidup dalam kebohongan. Suatu perubahan memang tidak dapat langsung diterima oleh semua pihak. Biarkan waktu saja yang memulihkan mereka. Ia bukan manusia tanpa cacat dan cela, namun ia selalu berusaha untuk membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya bahagia.

Bersama alunan ritme musim panas, ia menjemput kembali sang cinta pertama. Sekaligus berharap kalau gadis itu menjadi tempat terakhir baginya.

Semoga.

FIN~

.

.

1\. Bertie bott: permen aneka rasa—ada yang normal sampai abnormal—dari film Harry Potter

2\. Talk about the pot calling the kettle black: maling teriak maling. Mengkritik kesalahan orang, padahal mereka melakukan hal serupa.

3\. Yamato Nadeshiko: perempuan Jepang yang ideal gitu...

4\. Going commando: ke mana-mana gak pake daleman (wth...)

5\. Celeste Madonna: celeste itu baby blue, madonna itu virgin mary. Gambaran sosok Fem!Tetsuya bagi Seijuurou. (Ini mah bikinan saya aja, haha)

6\. TwentyEight, Shinagawa, Sky Lounge: nama-nama bar keren di Tokyo. ^_^

A/N 2: Yosha! Saya kembali dengan oneshot lain (yang lagi-lagi a-b-s-u-r-d.) Ini dibuat ketika saya tengah menonton band-band rock Jepang beraksi (di utube tentunya, bukan aseli) dan tiba-tiba terinspirasi. Sekali-kali pingin bikin fem!Kuroko, tapi pake nama Tetsuko, panggilannya Tetsu biar macho. Pingin juga bikin karakter Seijuurou itu jadi cadas dan bertato (fufufu) maafkeun jadi menista seenak hati begini.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah bersedia membaca tulisan ini, atau meninggalkan jejak berupa komentar (I loph u.) Dan selamat Idul Fitri bagi mereka yang merayakan! (Sebentar lagi kan ya...) Maaf lahir batin _minna..._ Semoga setelah ini, inspirasi semakin berdatangan, hahaha. Sampai jumpa en ciao!


End file.
